Don't Stop
by Gaarin
Summary: Semi-AU. Will decides to stay the summer in NYC to star in April's show, and ends up staying with someone unexpected. Smut will come in later chapters. Chapters are all screwy time-wise. Contains Schuelsby, Elly, and some Wemma for the sake of plot.
1. Chapter 1

Dustin is sitting at the bar, sipping a martini. Will breathes in and out twice to calm his nerves, and then walks over to him, all confidence and swagger. Well, as confident and swaggering as he can manage right now, because Will doesn't want to screw this up and there are so many ways to do that.

"Hey," says Will, sliding onto the bar stool beside the director.

"Mm," Dustin replies, lips closed around his straw.

This irritates Will immensely, the fact Dustin can't even bring himself to pretend to care about his presence.

"Hey," he repeats, a little louder. His voice is demanding, and he's staring at Dustin's profile with irritation and resentment and regret.

Dustin's mouth opens to let a brief "Hi" escape. He places his drink down, and then rolls his shoulders back, turning to Will. "How are you?"

This takes Will by surprise, and he stutters a little as he says, "I-I'm fine. But-"

"That's good," Dustin interrupts him. He turns back to the bar, and says without making eye contact, a small smirk forming on his lips, "How was your night?"

Will grinds his teeth together a little, willing himself not to lose his temper. "It was horrible. You should know. You made it horrible."

Dustin turns back to Will, pushing off the bar with a foot and swirling on his stool. He leans against the bar, and smiles disarmingly. "Did I? I actually thought you kind of liked it."

Will replies angrily, "No. You're wrong. You don't know what I like. You don't know the first thing about me."

Dustin raises an eyebrow curiously, and then raises his hand, counting off items on his fingers. "Your name is Will Schuester, you're the coach of the New Directions, your Glee Club didn't even make top-ten, and you like having your way in the be-"

"I do not." Will realizes how loudly they're talking, and how public this is. He leans in, and says in a much quieter voice that's still brimming with rage, "I enjoyed no part of last night. And furthermore-"

Dustin leans in too, making their faces uncomfortably close. "That's not what you said last night, Will," he replies quietly. "I think the amount of times you screamed out 'more' and 'faster' pretty much means you enjoyed yourself quite a lot-"

"Stop- stop. Just stop." Will leans back, and Dustin slowly copies him. "I..." He finds himself breathing heavily, and realizes awkwardly that being that close to Dustin had made him think of last night and remember all that they had done. He rests his elbows on the counter, and moves his face into his hands, ignoring Dustin. "I don't like what we did last night, I don't like the-the idea of it. I have Emma, and the kids, and... And furthermore, I'm not gay. I'm straight."

Dustin raises his eyebrow again. "Right." He motions the bartender over, and says casually, "A drink for my boyfriend, please."

Will stops, mind going blank once he hears that word. His first instinct is to deny and reject the claim Dustin seems to have just laid upon him. But another part of him wants so badly to let it pass, and so he does. When the drink is placed in front of him, Will accepts it, and mutters "Thank you," a trace of embarrassment in his voice.

Dustin smiles. "There you go."

Will frowns, and replies, "Fuck you, Goolsby."

"Oh, please. Call me Dustin. You know, like you did last night."

Will bits his upper lip, but instead of lashing out, lets himself smirk. "Okay, I will. Fuck you, Dustin. You know, like I did last night."

The other coach swirls around on his stool, and smiles with a strange satisfaction. "Better," he replies, lips curled up at the edges. He leans in, and intones quietly into Will's ear, "but next time, be sure to get your facts straight, because I fucked you, sweetheart." He blows a little into Will's ear, and then gets off his stool and walks away quickly before Will has even replied or been able to stop blushing.

Will grumbles to himself as he puts a couple bills down on the counter because Dustin forgot to pay, and then leaves the bar, hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>

**Author's Note: This fanfiction is set after Nationals at the end of Season 2, and is based on what could have happened if Will had stayed in NYC for the summer, just for fun. Random characters will make random cameos, but so far the only couplings I have set in stone are Will/Dustin and maybe a little Will/Emma, but... not too much. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	2. One month earlier

**One Month Earlier**

* * *

><p>Will holds the cell phone to his ear, talking to his girlfriend, Emma Pillsbury. "I'm not blaming them, Emma, it was just a little unprofessional of them to kiss on stage, okay?"<p>

"I know it was, Will," Emma's voice replies, "but they're kids! They can't help their instincts! I thought it was adorable."

Will groans. "And I still can't believe you saw it on Youtube _already_. I mean, it happened a week ago."

"The Internet works fast, Will. But it's okay! You can't let this loss at Nationals get you down!"

At this, Will bites his lip slightly, wondering how to tell Emma the news. "I'm not, Em'. Actually..." His voice fades out, as he is unsure how she'll take his decision.

"What?" comes a soft prompt from the guidance counselor.

"I... I'm staying in New York this summer."

There's a tiny pause, an instant of hesitation, and _then_ Emma replies with affection, "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?" Will asks almost apologetically. "Because I'm going to miss you a lot, I just... I can't pass up this opportunity."

There's another moment of silence, and Will can almost picture Emma, lying on her bed, tilting her head to one side as she tries to figure out what he's talking about. "Opport... opportunity for what?"

He smiles, and then says, "You know how I had to turn down April Rhodes' offer to be in her show? Because of Nationals? Well, I met her yesterday for coffee, and she said that the offer still stands, so..."

This time, Emma actually sounds much more happy. "Oh, _Will_! You're going to be on _Broadway_? That's amazing!"

Will laughs into the cell phone, smiling at his girlfriend's excitement. "Yes. It's-it's a dream."

"Well," Emma replies, "I am so happy for you. And I'll be fine by myself, so don't you worry about that. I love you, but I have to go, I invited some friends over and they'll be here soon."

"Cute, Em'. Who'd you invite?"

Emma replies, "Holly Holliday," and Will almost does a spit-take.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But I thought you didn't like her, or didn't approve of her or something?"

"No," Emma responds. "She's all right. Anyway, gotta dash. Love you, Will!"

"Love you too, babe." Will hangs up, and then chuckles to himself. _Holly Holliday. __With Emma. They're polar opposites. _Will couldn't even imagine them having a nice meal together, or whatever they were going to do.

Will rolls a shoulder back before pocketing his phone and standing up. Time to go book a hotel room for the next three months.

He can hear his wallet silently crying already.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh look, a wild plot! Go, typing powers! I choose you!

Wild Plot used Holly Holliday!

It was super effective!

...

So apparently, there's going to be Elly (Emma/Holly) in this fic too. Who knew? :D

Reviews would be awesome~


End file.
